Weihnacht für Elfen
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Nach dem Krieg haben viele Hauselfen ihre Familien verloren. Aber auch die Zauberer haben ihre Problemchen. Kann man vielleicht beide Probleme gleichzeitig lösen?


**Weihnacht für Elfen**

Marc Pampilton ging zufrieden die Diagon Alley entlang. Für eine 5-stündige architektonische Beratung hatte er heute wiedermal mehr Galleonen verdient als manch anderer Zauberer im ganzen Monat.  
Es war auch gut, daß es wieder bergauf ging. Während Der,-dessen-Name-nach-wie-vor-nicht-genannt-wird an der Macht war, waren seine Geschäfte schlecht gelaufen. Kaum jemand wollte in dieser Zeit nennenswerte Umbauten am Haus vornehmen. Höchstens Geheimzimmer und andere Schutzmaßnamen wurden zu dieser Zeit in und an den Häusern nachgerüstet, aber dazu wurden keine Außenstehenden zu Rate gezogen. Genauso wenig wie er von seinen Bekannten genau wissen konnte, ob diese nicht doch auf der Seite dieses Schwarzmagiers standen, konnten sich die anderen Zauberer und Hexen sicher sein, daß sie ihm vertrauen konnten. Nur ein paar Todesser hatten sich ihre Häuser ausgebaut, und um diese Kundschaft hatte er einen möglichst großen Bogen gemacht. Aber das war zum Glück seit 6 Monaten vorbei. Seitdem dachten die Leute auch wieder an Verschönerung und Erweiterung ihrer Häuser. Und viele dachten dann an ihn! Er, Marc Pampilton, war ein in der magischen Gemeinschaft bekannter und angesehener Berater in allen architektonischen Fragen.  
So selbstzufrieden über die jüngste Entwicklung nachdenkend, hätte er fast vergessen, daß er noch Brot und Kuchen mitnehmen wollte. Schnell schlug er den Weg zu Wheatpeeler's, dem einzigen magischen Bäcker ganz Britanniens, ein. Als er die Bäckerei betrat, unterhielt sich Mrs. Wheatpeeler gerade mit einer Kundin. Als er näher trat, hörte er, wie Mrs. Wheatpeeler sagte:  
„Zum Jahreswechsel schließen wir. Jetzt, wo die Zeiten wieder ruhiger sind, wollen wir uns noch ein paar angenehme Jahre gönnen. Wir haben genug im Verließ, um unser restliches Leben gemütlich zu verbringen."  
„Ach du meine Güte! Was wird denn dann aus ihrer Bäckerei? Wer übernimmt die denn dann?", fragte die Kundin.  
„Unsere beiden Kinder und die Enkel haben keine Lust, die Bäckerei zu übernehmen. Unsere eine Enkelin, Celandine, will hier im Laden eine Hut-Boutique eröffnen."  
„Und wo kann man dann noch Brot kaufen? Sie waren doch immer die einzige Bäckerei in unserer Gemeinschaft."  
„Irgendwann macht bestimmt eine neue Bäckerei auf. Solange können sie doch bei irgendeinem Mugglebäcker einkaufen."  
Während die Kundin sich noch darüber beklagte, was für ungesunde Zutaten die Muggle beim Backen verwendeten, dachte Marc angestrengt nach. Große Lust, seine Backwaren bei einem Muggle zu kaufen, hatte er auch nicht. Aber was konnte man dagegen tun? Ihm fiel nichts ein.  
„Entschuldigen sie, daß ich sie solange warten lies. Ich war zu sehr in meine Unterhaltung vertieft. Was bekommen sie denn?", riss ihn Mrs. Wheatpeeler aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Ich hätte gerne ein Weizenbrot und 2 von den Chili-Erdbeer-Muffins. Die schlüpfenden Marzipanküken sind wohl schon alle?"  
„Leider ja. Aber wie wär's denn mit unseren Kürbiscreme-Kängurus?"  
„Nur nicht. So eins ist mir letztens weggesprungen, als ich gerade hineinbeißen wollte. Genau in die Gardinen – meine Frau war ziemlich sauer."  
Während Mrs. Wheatpeeler die Muffins einpackte, fiel Marc noch etwas ein: „Ich habe eben ungewollt ihr Gespräch mit angehört. Sie und ihr Mann führen die Bäckerei wohl ganz alleine?"  
„Ja, mein Mann backt hinten nur mit Unterstützung unserer Hauselfe, und ich erledige den Verkauf. So machen wir das jetzt schon fast 70 Jahre. Aber zum Jahreswechsel ist Schluß."  
Marc bezahlte und verließ nachdenklich den Laden. Direkt vor der Tür apparierte er nach hause. Dort erzählte er seiner Frau Marge, sofort nachdem ihm seine Elfe Milly den Umhang abgenommen hatte, daß Wheatpeeler's demnächst schließen würde. Auch diese nahm die Neuigkeit nicht allzu erfreut zur Kenntnis.  
Als die Pampiltons wenig später beim Tee saßen, erzählte Marge ihrem Mann, daß im Verlauf des Tages schon wieder 3 herrenlose Elfen nach Beschäftigung gefragt hatten. „Manchmal tun mir diese Wesen richtig leid. Auch wenn sie von ihren alten Familien teilweise wirklich schlecht behandelt worden sind, hängen sie trotzdem an denen. Ich glaube, wenn es erlaubt wäre, würden die, die Todessern gehört haben, ihren Herrn sogar nach Azkaben folgen."  
„Stimmt schon, die Elfen konnten ja nichts für die Taten ihrer Besitzer. Manche haben aber auch harmlosen Leuten gehört, die von diesem Packt umgebracht worden sind. Aber was sollten wir mit zusätzlichen Hauselfen anfangen? Unsere Milly schafft unser kleines Häuschen doch lässig alleine."

* * *

In der folgenden Nacht konnte Marc nicht gut schlafen. Das Problem, wo sie in Zukunft ihr Brot kaufen würden, aber auch die herrenlosen Elfen gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, etwas Naheliegendes zu übersehen. Plötzlich setzte er sich ruckartig auf. Das war es! Er rüttelte seine Frau an der Schulter. „Marge, wach doch mal auf! Ich hab' eine Idee."  
„Wie? Was? Was für eine Idee? Es ist mitten in er Nacht.", stammelte Marge verschlafen.  
„Ich weiß, wie wir das Problem mit dem Brot lösen. Und den Elfen können wir dabei sogar auch helfen. Und das beste ist, wir verdienen damit auch noch Geld."  
„Was? Ich versteh' kein Wort. Erklär' mir das morgen früh." Damit drehte sich Marge auf die andere Seite.  
Marc war vom Desinteresse seiner Frau verstimmt. Vor sich hin grummelnd drehte er sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und versuchte, endlich einzuschlafen. Nach wenigen Minuten hörte er jedoch eine Stimme hinter sich:  
„Was hast du vorhin erzählt? Du willst den herrenlosen Hauselfen helfen und dabei auch noch Geld verdienen? Und was hat das mit Brot zu tun?"  
Sofort war Marc wieder hellwach. „Ganz einfach. Manche Familien lassen sich ihr Brot doch auch von ihren Elfen backen. …"  
„Du weißt doch genau, daß unsere Milly absolut kein Talent zum Backen hat. Nur um ein paar Mal in der Woche zu backen, willst du doch nicht ernsthaft eine 2. Elfe nehmen?", unterbrach ihn seine Frau.  
„Natürlich nicht. Ich gründe eine eigenen Bäckerei! Eine Bäckerei, in der nur Elfen backen. Und den Verkauf können auch Elfen übernehmen. Verstehst du? Ich besorge die Räumlichkeiten, die Hauselfen freuen sich, daß sie wieder was zu tun haben, und verdienen kann man mit so einer Bäckerei bestimmt auch einiges."  
Marge setzte sich auf und sah ihren Mann mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Meinst du das ernst?"  
„Selbstverständlich. Wieso sollte ich das nicht ernst meinen? Oder findest du einen einzigen Schwachpunkt bei meinem Vorhaben?"  
Marge, die mittlerweile richtig wach war, überlegte. „Eigentlich nicht.", gab sie nach ein paar Minuten zu. „Ich glaube, das könnte wirklich funktionieren."  
„Natürlich wird das funktionieren! Die Elfen brauchen nur Unterkunft und Verpflegung. Die würden nichtmal eine Bezahlung annehmen, wenn ich sie ihnen anbieten würde. Und sie können länger am Tag arbeiten als jeder Mensch und freuen sich dabei sogar darüber, gebraucht zu werden. Die einzigen Kosten, die entstehen, sind nur die Zutaten und die Räume. Da kann ich die Backwaren billiger als jeder Mugglebäcker anbieten und mache trotzdem noch einen satten Gewinn." Marc hatte sich in eine wahre Begeisterung hinein geredet.  
So sehr Marge auch versuchte, einen wunden Punkt in den Plänen ihres Mannes zu finden, gelang es ihr nicht. Alles, was er sagte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Es erschien ihr zwar nicht ganz fair den Elfen gegenüber, aber sie wusste auch, daß diese sich ehrlich freuen würden, wieder gebraucht zu werden. „Lass uns erstmal schlafen. Wenn wir die Idee morgen auch noch gut finden, bin ich einverstanden."  
Marc war sich sicher, ihm würde seine Idee auch am nächsten Tag noch gefallen. Er nahm seine Marge in den Arm und war innerhalb kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen hatte Marc einiges zu erledigen. Zunächst gelang es ihm, einen seit Jahren leerstehenden Laden direkt gegenüber Gringotts zu mieden. Die alte Mrs. Gobstone, der das Haus gehörte, war froh, endlich einen neuen Mieter zu finden, nachdem der letzte Mieter sein Geschäft währen der dunklen Zeit aufgegeben hatte und ins Ausland gegangen war. Deshalb gelang es Marc, einen äußerst günstigen Mietpreis auszuhandeln. Anschließend verhandelte er mit Mr. Wheatpeeler über dessen Backstuben-Einrichtung. Da die Wheatpeelers, wie Marc bereits wusste, keinen Nachfolger hatten, konnte er die komplette Einrichtung preiswert bekommen. Er vereinbarte, alles in der 1. oder 2. Januarwoche abzuholen. Das einzige, was ihm jetzt für sein Vorhaben noch fehlte, waren die Hauselfen. So rief er am 23. Dezember seine Elfe zu sich: „Milly!"  
Sofort erschien diese. „Der Meister hat Milly gerufen?"  
„Ja. Ich muss mich mal mit dir unterhalten."  
Milly wirkte verunsichert. „Gerne, Sir. Hat Milly etwas falsch gemacht?", fragte sie ängstlich.  
„Nein, Milly, ich will nur mal mit dir reden. Du kennst doch bestimmt auch ein paar Elfen, die keine Familie mehr haben?"  
„Ja, Sir. Viele sogar."  
„Weißt du, ob da auch welche dabei sind, die wirklich gut backen können?"  
Millys Gesicht zeigte jetzt das blanke Entsetzen. „Milly gibt sich viel Mühe. Bitte, Meister, Milly wird ab jetzt viel üben. Milly wird lernen, besser zu backen. Bitte geben sie Milly keine Kleidung!" Die kleine Hauselfe war kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen.  
„Nein, nein, Milly, wir wollen dich nicht wegschicken. Da rauchst du keine Angst zu haben.", versuchte Marge die total verängstigte Elfe zu beruhigen.  
Das kleine Wesen blickte trotzdem ängstlich zwischen seinem Meister und seiner Meisterin hin und her, sagte aber nichts.  
„Wir behalten dich wirklich.", wandte sich nun wieder Marc an die Elfe. „Aber jetzt beantworte erstmal meine Frage. Kennst du herrenlose Hauselfen, die gut backen können?"  
Milly nickte nur stumm.  
„Und sind das zuverlässliche Elfen?"  
„Ja, Sir."  
„Meinst du, die würden sich freuen, wenn sie auch wieder was zu tun hätten?"  
„Natürlich, Sir, Hauselfen sind nicht gerne nutzlos. Alle Hauselfen lieben es, einem Meister zu dienen.", antwortete Milly immer noch sichtlich beunruhigt.  
Übermorgen ist Weihnachten. Meinst du, du kannst bis dahin 10 von diesen Elfen erreichen und ihnen sagen, daß sie übermorgen um 11 hier sein sollen? Ich hätte für diese Hauselfen dann eine Weihnachtsüberraschung. Aber nur Elfen, von denen du weißt, daß man sich auf sie verlassen kann. Und sie müssen gut backen können."  
„10 Elfen?" Milly schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob sie richtig verstanden hatte.  
„Ja, 10 Elfen. Schaffst du das?"  
„Milly wird dafür sorgen, daß alle pünktlich hier sind. Und Milly wird nur Elfen fragen, von denen sie genau weiß, daß sie backen können. – Und Milly darf trotzdem bleiben?", vergewisserte sich Marcs Hauselfe nochmals.  
„Ich verspreche dir, daß du dich weiter um uns kümmern darfst." Marc lächelte sie an.

* * *

Marc und Marge saßen im Wohnzimmer beim Weihnachtsbaum, tranken ein Glas Wein und genossen die Festtagesstimmung.  
Punkt 11 Uhr erschien Milly im Zimmer. „Meister, Milly will nicht stören, aber die anderen Hauselfen sind da. 10 Elfen, wie der Meister es wollte."  
„Na dann schick' sie mal rein.", sagte Marc, währen er zufrieden seine Frau ansah.  
Nur Sekunden später standen 10 Elfen im Wohnzimmer. Sofort begannen alle sich auf die den Hauselfen eigene umständliche Art vorzustellen. Natürlich war dabei nichts zu verstehen. Schlagartig wurden alle 10 Elfen ruhig und blickten die beiden Menschen verlegen an. Marc räusperte sich und fragte dann jede der Elfen einzeln, wie die hieß und welche Erfahrungen sie mit dem Backen hatte. Danach wollte er noch von jeder wissen, bei welcher Familie sie zuletzt war, und was mit den jeweiligen Familien passiert war. Dabei stellte sich heraus, daß 7 der Hauselfen vorher Todessern gehört hatten, die entweder beim Kampf auf Hogwarts gestorben waren oder für den Rest ihres Lebens in Azkaban saßen. Die Besitzer der anderen 3 Elfen waren dagegen von den Todessern getötet worden. Trotzdem schienen die Elfen keinerlei Abneigung gegeneinander zu hegen.  
Marc atmete tief durch. Auch wenn er es gegenüber seiner Frau nicht zugegeben hatte, hatte er insgeheim befürchtet, sein Plan könnte doch noch am Mangel geeigneten Personals scheitern. Diese Befürchtung war nun haltlos geworden. Milly hatte wirklich eine hervorragende Auswahl getroffen. Er nahm sich vor, ihr dafür gebührend zu danken. Doch zuerst einmal erläuterte er den neuen Elfen ihre zukünftige Aufgabe. Alle 10 wollten sofort die Bindung eingehen, was Mary und Marge sofort erledigten. Nachdem Marc den Elfen noch erklärt hatte, daß die Arbeit zwar erst im Januar beginnen würde, sie aber schon jetzt in der neuen Bäckerei wohnen dürften, verliesen 10 überglückliche Hauselfen das Haus der Pampiltons.  
Zum 5-Uhr-Tee des 25. Dezembers 1998 wurde Milly erstmals in ihrem Leben eingeladen, mit ihrer Familie am Tisch zu sitzen und mitzuessen. Dieses Weihnachten würden 11 Hauselfen wohl nie vergessen.


End file.
